


Hold Me

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: The one which the reader is sad and just needs Geralt to hold her.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Hold Me

Y/N had been off since the day started. Geralt was able to tell that something wasn't right with the woman when she didn't greet him and Jaskier with a cherry good morning like normal. Geralt decided against saying anything to her, knowing that when she was ready to talk, she would. Although he did keep an eye on her throughout their day of travel as she and her horse walked a good distance ahead of the Witcher and the bard.

She had started with walking next to the two like usual, but Jaskier had different plans compared to Geralt's and those plans involved asking Y/N every 10 to 30 minutes if she was okay. He would also add the occasional 'if you wanna talk about it, I'm here,' line. Y/N never said anything back to the bard, she would either look at him or just flat out not respond at all and ignored the bard. And while Geralt would quietly nudge the bard with his boot in hopes of getting him to shut up, it took Y/N getting on her horse and riding ahead of the pair for Jaskier to finally stop asking questions.

Geralt found himself feeling a little bad for the bard because he knew he was just trying to help, but Geralt also knew that Y/N needed her space when it came to days like this. 

After the long day of quiet traveling, minus Jaskier fiddling with his lute, it was now dark out. The group had set up camp in a small forest clearing just before sundown. The bard now laid asleep close to the campfire Y/N had wordlessly helped Geralt set up earlier. She now set on the ground in front of the fire, her knees brought up to her chest as she just stared at the flames, and Geralt sat up against a tree trunk away from the warmth. He kept his eyes point towards the woman, only dragging them away from her figure to scan the forest around them.

It was quiet around the camp, the only noise being the pop of wood in the fire and the chirps on insects in the trees. Geralt normally enjoyed this type of quiet at night after travelling all day with his two talkative companions, but there was a different type of quiet in the air and it had been there all day. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he missed hearing Y/N's voice today, he missed the light, airy feel that normally consumed the space and people around her. 

Y/N finally turned to look at the Witcher, his heart didn't know whether it should stop beating or break into two at the sight of the woman who had held his heart for the past three years. Her E/C eyes were glassy with unshed tears as she looked into his own amber ones - it hurt him seeing her like this.

"Hold me." Her voice was quiet and raspy from its lack of use. Geralt wasted no time in jumping up to his feet and sitting down besides her and enveloping her in his arms. Despite the desperation in her voice, he did however, find a tiny bit relief rush throughout his body when she finally spoke for the first time today. 

She moved to straddle his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck. Geralt didn't mind it one bit and wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her close to him as if she would disappear if he didn't. 

For the remainder of the night nothing else was said between the two. Nothing needed to be said because they both knew that when she was ready to talk, he would be right there to listen to her every word.

It hurt the Witcher to see the woman he loved in pain, but he understood that she needed time and he would give it to her - he was patient enough to do so. So he continued to hold her because that was what she needed in this moment.


End file.
